


We're Meant To Be

by jiminiebabo (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just random ideas, M/M, Maybe a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jiminiebabo
Summary: A set of drabbles/oneshots featuring Yoonjin and Jikook."When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."





	

1\. Difference (Jimin x Jungkook)

Jimin and Jungkook were sitting side-by-side, studying in a classroom like the dutiful stidents they were.

"Hyung," Jungkook said casually. "At what age would you want to get married?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jimin replied absentmindedly as he played with his pencil. After a moment, he admitted, "I always wanted to get married early, though. Like maybe 21."

"But I'll only be 19 then," Jungkook blurted out without a second thought.

Jimin's head snapped up. "Wha-" He started, ears turning pink.

Jungkook had already jumped to his feet and was running down the hall, his face flushed red.

 

2\. Only You (Jimin x Jungkook, implied Yoongi x Seokjin)

Jungkook grabbed Jimin from behind, and they collapsed onto the couch in a laughing mess. Jungkook grinned and wrapped his arms securely around the smaller male.

"If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just said so," Jimin said, twisting his head around to look at Jungkook. Jungkook shrugged. 

Jimin closed his eyes with a blissful sigh, resting his head on Jungkook's chest.

Taehyung stared at the two of them with undisguised jealousy. "You two are always together," he whined with a pout. "Now who do _I_ cuddle with?"

"Seokjin-hyung," they answered in unison.

Taehyung's scowl grew deeper. "He's with Yoongi-hyung."

"No way," Jungkook exclaimed, eyes round. "Not Yoongi-hyung."

Taehyung shrugged. "You should seriously go see him right now. His eyes are all lovey-dovey and his voice is soft and sweet.  I should ask him for some lines in Cypher while he's all pliant for Seokjin-hyung."

"Go for it," Jimin agreed, playing with Jungkook's hands.

 

3\. He loves me, He loves me not (Yoongi x Seokjin)

"She loVES ME, SHE LOVES ME NOT," Hoseok sang/howled in a voice that was purposely off-pitch. Yoongi scowled and hunched over his lyrics.

Hoseok just grinned and poked at him. "So who's the lucky girl, hmmmmmm? I'm not letting you go since you made your fatal little slip."

"You got me drunk," Yoongi snarled, jabbing so hard at his notebook that the lead from his pencil broke off. He looked for a mechanical pencil. "That's foul play."

Hoseok shrugged. "We all know how much alcohol you can tolerate. Which," he said, cheeky grin returning, "isn't a lot."

"Shut up."

"So stop being such a prick. Who is it? Is it Jae Eun? She's pretty hot, I..." he trailed off at Yoongi's withering glare. "Okay, nevermind. What's with you? Everytime I even mention the word "girl"-"

"Does Seokjin-hyung look like a girl to you?" Yoongi finally snapped, giving up on his music and stomping away.

Hoseok stood in shocked silence for a few seconds before a wide grin slowly spread across his face. "I guess Yoongi-hyung didn't want to know that Seokjin-hyung likes him back before he left," he mused to himself as he pushed in Yoongi's chair.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I have this weird thing for Hoseok ignoring the heck out of Yoongi to find out who he has a crush on


End file.
